Sunset
by la saboteuse
Summary: Starts off in the meadow, where Edward and Bella resolve a few issues. If you like romantic fluff, read this, 'cause there's going to be quite a bit of it. Between Eclipse and BD, about one week b/f the wedding. Will be short, most likely. BPOV for now.
1. Ch 1: My Life

**Ch. 1**

Sunset.

A vast array of colors splayed across the sky, each pigment carried on the last surviving rays of daylight. Much of this radiance was caught and held by the clouds that hid the departing orb.

The scene was fading fast, though, and those fiery hues were chasing the day to the other side of the globe, briefly replaced by twilight before the full, shadowy tones of evening took over.

It was to this that Edward and I now looked from the stillness and tranquil splendor of our meadow.

I knew that it was, in a way, a forecast of my future; I had a few more bright moments of humanity, three days of unmitigated agony, then an eternity of keeping to the shadows of public attention. This was life I had chosen, laid out for all to see in a celestial display of light and color.

I think that Edward saw this, too, for just then he pulled me closer to him, my back to his chest, and I felt his lips move from where it had rested against my hair to my ear so that he could whisper, "You don't have to do this, you know."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off.

"No, I know you've made your choice, but I want to be certain that you've thought it through completely." He took a breath, turned me gently to face him, and then continued.

"Becoming one of us means that you won't be able to remain attached to the human world; we have to relocate every five to seven years, and that can be extremely difficult if you've formed human friendships. Most of the time that doesn't happen anyway, but, obviously, there are exceptions." He smiled pointedly at me, and then went on.

"Carlisle has the most difficulty with that part, as his line of work requires him to be the most interactive of any of us. It's not just that, though; we have to keep a low profile. We live in apprehension at times, and are often forced to be under public scrutiny, which is why we tend to detach ourselves from the communities we live in as soon as possible."

He paused, possibly steeling himself for something he wanted to say, and, having listened politely for quite long enough, I took advantage of that.

"Edward, look," I said, and I shifted to look at him squarely. For a moment I was a bit dazzled, but I blinked and recovered quickly. "Edward, I already _know_ all that, and I'm ready. I _want_ this life; it'll be hard, I know, especially in the beginning, but I'm more than willing to make the adjustment. And besides," I said, cracking a smile, "I've never been what you would call a social butterfly."

Edward smiled half-heartedly, then looked down, and I knew that there was a point to this conversation that he had not yet come to. I touched his cheek with the tips of my fingers, then spoke softly.

"What else is bothering you?"

He inhaled, slowly, and then his eyes flashed upward to hold mine in a captivating stare. For a moment my attention was diverted by the familiar current of electricity that had halted my succession of thought so many times before--although, electric impulses are _supposed_ to be what make your brain function in the first place. Hm.

Then, I noticed his tortured expression; hesitant, worried, and shadowed—the way he always looked when he was concerned about my feelings.

"Bella," he said finally, "you know that we won't be able to have children."

At first, I was completely shocked by his statement; then, as his words sunk in, I realized that I should have recognized this topic as a potential issue on Edward's part, if only because he would think it would be in issue on _mine_.

He continued.

"Now, I don't know how much you've thought about this, but if it's a problem-­­"

I pressed my lips to his as quickly as I could to stop the anxious flow of words that tore at me. How could he possibly think that that would make a difference to me? How could he question himself so?

But, as I gripped myself to him even more tightly, as I felt the uneasy, desperate way his mouth moved against mine, I realized he _did_ question himself; here was something he could never give me, something that many people, _human_ people, already had or looked forward to or took for granted, and he felt excruciatingly inadequate.

When I broke the kiss, his breath was unsteady and came almost in gasps.

"Edward," I said earnestly, struggling to make him understand, "I love you. You're everything I could ever ask for and so much more. Look at what you've given me already: _Alice, Esme, Carlisle_, the others- _they're_ all the family I need!"

He relaxed somewhat, but there were still traces of anxiety on his faultless, angelic face.

"Are you sure?"

I laughed.

"Edward, if I wanted children so badly, I would have said something to you by now. Besides, I already told Renee and Charlie not to expect any grandkids."

He looked a trifle shocked at that last bit.

"Oh."

I watched him warily as he absorbed what I had just told him .It didn't take long; his intellect made him a quick study, as was made painfully clear on a daily basis.

"…How did they take it?"

I grimaced. "They were relieved, actually. Especially Charlie; I don't think he likes the idea of you getting me pregnant."

He laughed at that, and I did, too, and I felt relaxed now that all tension had been banished from his glorious face.

Then he brought his lips to my ear again, eyes bright with anticipation.

"Just seven more days," he breathed, and I grinned in spite of myself; now that I had decided it was something that I wanted, marriage seemed considerably less daunting. Well, that, and Alice and Edward's enthusiasm was catching.

I leaned back slightly, still keeping our faces close, so that our noses touched, and murmured, "_Six _and a_ half_ days, and then I'm yours. Forever."

Edward smirked. "Keeping track, now, are we?"

I smiled back, blushing. "Just a little."

He chuckled and leaned forward to press his lips just under the corner of my jaw. The way my pulse quickened was embarrassingly perceptible, especially to his highly developed senses.

Then, he said, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, did you know that? Or have I already told you?"

I giggled. "Probably. But if you _want_ to explain it to me again-"

That won me another round of _very_ sweet kisses, filled with innocent abandon and eagerness. Finally, he pulled away—at least, he started to; as soon as I felt the beginnings of distance, I leaned forward to compensate. But, alas, it bought me only a few more moments of indulgence on his part before he made a second attempt, which (unfortunately) was successful.

Her chuckled.

"Sorry, love, but we should probably leave. Charlie wanted you home by seven tonight, remember?"

I grumbled incoherently to myself, and he laughed at me.

Then he scooped me up with his incredible strength as if I were a small child--only, when you're holding small children, you don't normally caress them lovingly and murmur sweet nothings into their ear—and sped away from our meadow, to the road where the Volvo was parked.

I noted, distractedly, that Edward's 'sweet nothings' were more like 'divine _somethings_,' as the feelings they invoked were quite too substantial to be dubbed 'nothings'.

When we reached the car, Edward brought me to the passenger side and let me slide to the ground, pulling me around to face him as he did so.

I tilted my face upward for another kiss, wishing with everything I had within me that this perfect evening could last just a few lifetimes longer. Edward's satin-smooth lips lingered hungrily on mine, and it seemed that he wanted the same thing.

I was getting breathless.

His mouth drifted across my jaw and down my neck. He was working his way toward my shoulder when a faint and vexing echo of responsibility tugged at my mind.

A breath of air worked its way into my lungs.

"…Edward…" I asked, sounding dazed. I was in heaven.

"Hmm?"

He sounded quite intent on his current occupation, and I really didn't want to disturb him…but then that same, perturbing nag gave another tug, harder this time.

"Um…do we…have to—" huge intake of breath "—have to be somewhere?"

One of his hands moved from my waist to my cradle my head as the gentled touch of his lips met mine, thoroughly capturing every sensation I had. I could hardly recall my own name, let alone any hazy memory of some unimportant destination.

Slowly, reluctantly, Edward retreated from his assault, and then he sighed.

"Yes, we do," he murmured regretfully.

"Do what?"

He chuckled, and I could feel the pleasant vibrations emanating from his chest.

"Have to be somewhere. Charlie's waiting, and we're cutting it just a tad close," he explained.

Ah, that's what it was. Bummer.

"Oh, yeah."

I didn't move, and neither did he.

A sigh escaped my lips, and I let my head fall to rest against him.

"I think he can stand waiting a bit longer," I mumbled mournfully, knowing that, no matter what I did, Edward wouldn't delay much longer.

he stroked my hair for a moment, then pulled away, grasping my shoulders gently.

"It's time to go," he said softly, smiling a little at my glum expression. "Come on. Soon, we'll have forever and a day to be together."

"But not _alone,_" I returned, whining just a tad.

He laughed softly, teasingly.

"Oh, I think I can safely promise that we'll be _very _much alone on our honeymoons, at least," he said, his eyes dancing.

I began blushing furiously, but then became distracted by what he'd said...

"Honey_moons?" _I repeated, clarifying his use of the plural. Now _that _was an idea that would always make me smile.

* * *

**Please tell me if you think this is utterly lame, because I would like to know.**

**I started writing this long before BD came out, so if it seems less entertaining than my other fics, that's why. I mean, I re-edited it and everything, but it's essentially how it was when I wrote the first draft, and I like to think I've improved a lot since then.**

**--La Saboteuse**

**P.S. Thanks to irunwithvampires3, who caught a simply horrid grammatical error! XD**


	2. Ch 2: Tease

**Wow, I got really positive responses! Thanks so much to all who reviewed!**

**Sunset, Ch2: Tease**

"Honey_moons?" _I repeated, clarifying his use of the plural.

Now _that _was an idea that would always make me smile.

He continued to chuckle mischievously. "I'm sure we can justify having several of them in the first decade alone-Emmett and Rosalie certainly did, and I feel like breaking a few records."

I started laughing along with him then. I was still goggling when he opened my door and helped me into the Volvo.

"_That _doesn't sound too difficult-but what other records are there? Or...do I even want to know?" I asked teasingly.

"Of course you want to know." Edward replied, already in his seat and starting the car, perfect teeth glittering dangerously in the darkness. "But I don't think I'll tell you; all marital competitions are on a strict nee-to-know basis."

"Edward, we're engaged! I need to know!"

He grinned at the word 'engaged' and then smirked/

"Technically, you don't. Well, not yet, anyway."

His tone had become infuriatingly ominous.

"Now you're just toying with me," I accused balefully.

"Of course I am."

"Gah!"

... ... ...

We reached the house with four minutes to spare before the seven o'clock mark. Edward opened my door for me, and I continued to wheedle him as we neared the house.

"Won't you just tell me _one?_ Please?"

He looked for a moment as if he might give in, but then he shook his head, grinning.

"No, we're almost inside, and I _really _don't think hat Charlie would appreciate it."

I considered that.

"So...you're going to tell me later, right?"

"Not a chance!"

I sighed loudly to demonstrate my exasperation.

Edward just laughed.

"They'd better be good, if you're going to continue to be so secretive," I mumbled bitterly.

"Oh, don't worry; you won't be disappointed."

"Now you're making me nervous."

He rolled his eyes.

"Now that we're _engaged,_ I make her nervous," he muttered to himself.

I had to laugh at that.

I was about to reach for the door handle, but Edward caught my hand and used it to pull me to him.

"We still have three minutes," he breathed.

... ... ...

We entered the house, and I was still catching my breath; it really _had_ been a glorious few minutes.

Suddenly, I was caught in a tight, almost vice-like embrace, and for a moment my only thought was that it wasn't Edward and I wanted to get out of it.

Then I realized who it was.

"Mom! It's so good to see you!"

"Bella, honey! How are you?"

"Great!"

At long last she released me from her breath-impeding grip to look at me. Then her eyes focused behind me, presumably on Edward, who was standing nearby.

"Well, Edward, it's nice to finally see you again!" she exclaimed, letting me go completely.

Edward flashed a dazzling smile.

"It's a pleasure for me as well, I assure you."

Renee blinked a few times, having obviously fallen victim to the Cullen charm, then returned her gaze to me.

"Well!" She got a little misty-eyed, causing a similar reaction in myself. "I can't believe how quickly you've grown up." She sniffed a bit, then straightened. "Come on, let's go sit down."

We started towards the living room, Edward and Renee on either side of me. Edward squeezed my hand, and I smiled longingly up at him. He grinned crookedly back, making my insides melt and my feet stumble. Edward caught me before anything disastrous happened, though, and we both laughed at my clumsiness. I definitely wouldn't miss it once I was a vampire, though I had a feeling that Edward might.

Although...it _was_ kind of a nice way to get into his arms...hmm...maybe, after I was turned, I could trip a few times...just to see if it worked...

Edward and I were still grinning at each other, lost in our own thoughts, in our own world, and I noticed Renee watching us with an odd expression. It was like she was deciding how to feel, or, perhaps, trying once again to determine the exact nature of our relationship.

"Do try to be careful, love," Edward murmured, and he kissed my cheek chastely, causing a blush to flourish there.

He chuckled, lifting a hand to my face, cooling it.

"Breathe," he told me in a whisper, and I did.

We walked into the room and Renee pulled me to the couch, while Edward took a seat on the other side of the room to give us some space for the rest of our reunion.

My mother hugged me again, more gently this time, and said, "Bella, you look so happy! You're glowing!" She suddenly looked suspicious. "Are you _sure_ you aren't pregnant?"

"Mom! How could you think-"

"Bella, I'm kidding!"

Edward looked like he was having a hard time keeping his laughter back, and I shot a venomous glare at him, which only served to cause him to start snickering, and Renee soon joined him.

Finally, Charlie came in, and they quieted.

"Bella, you're back! Um...hello, Edward. So, you kids eaten yet? There's extra pizza in the kitchen."

­_Saved,­ _I though fervently, and I jumped to head to the kitchen, causing Edward and my mom to totally lose it and Charlie to glance confusedly between my retreating form and the hysterical pair in the living room.

* * *

**Okay...now the question is, was it a good idea to continue? If you totally hated this, I WILL delete it, so tell me, because your opinions matter to me. Really, who else am I posting this for? Myself? Ridiculous!**

**If you want me to continue, chapter three should be up this week! It _is _finals week, though, so it may be a little while.**


	3. Ch 3: Sweet

**You guys make me so happy! I hope you all know how much your reviews mean to me--even if they're short! Though I do of course appreciate the long ones :D**

**Chapter Three: Sweet**

After I had eaten and we'd talked for a while longer, Edward announced that he needed to get home, as Alice had wedding details she wanted to go over with him.

I knew better; he was leaving to give me some time alone with my mother.

I walked out to the car with Edward to see him off. When we reached the Volvo, he pulled me close and my arms slid around his neck. I tilted my head upwards, expecting a kiss, but instead found myself caught in his intensely burning gaze, and abruptly I was incredibly aware of the taught connection that was ever drawing me to him.

It was like those first days in Biology, the days when the lights were turned off and that compelling, unbearable electricity threatened to overpower us both.

This was much the same, except that, at those other times, the charge had been raw, untested, and unrefined. What flowed between us now had a more focused and further developed form. I could spend an eternity wrapped in the loving stare of those extraordinary, warm, golden orbs. That was my intention.

I was only glad to relieve some of that delicious, highly mounted tension when I was drawn quickly but gently even nearer to him as he brought my head to rest on his chest. I closed my eyes, shutting off one sense to heighten all the others, and breathed in the intoxicating, compelling aroma that was rolling off him in waves, enjoyed the natural way our forms fit together, listened to the peaceful way sounds of the night that reminded me of my Edward.

His voice came softly, earnestly.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I breathed.

"I love you...so, _so_ much."

My arms tightened around his neck, "I know. I love you too-more than anything."

Edward inhaled slowly, nuzzling my hair, then let out a contented sigh, letting the moment go on softly for a time.

"Oh." He chuckled musically, with a measure of surprise. "You mother...she was wondering why you've been out here for so long, and-well, she's been watching from the window for the past few minutes, actually."

My face heated up and I felt my eyes widen involuntarily in surprise, though I resisted the nearly unconquerable urge to look back at the house to see if I could catch her in the act.

Then I pulled back slightly so that I could accuse Edward properly.

"And you're telling me this only _now?"_

He was obviously not terribly impressed by my attempt at being stern, because he laughed.

"Well, I was a bit distracted, so I didn't notice until just a moment ago." His expression softened as his eyes turned to scorching. "I've rarely paid much attention to _anyone_ else since you came into my life," he murmured as he cupped my cheek tenderly in his cold palm. "You're all I think of now."

All thoughts of the parental audience currently looking on fled my mind, and I couldn't pretend to be angry anymore.

"Have you _always _been so wonderful?" I whispered, my eyes glistening with too much moisture.

"Only for you."

Then he kissed me--_really _kissed me. His safe, incredibly strong arms encircled me more tightly, holding me flush against him. There was so much love, tender affection, and pure communication of emotion flowing between us that it was almost as if we were no longer separate beings; we were two halves of the same whole, so perfectly matched in devotion and in temperament, so wonderfully in love...so close to being bound eternally.

And yet, for now, we _were _separate, and we broke apart, though with great reluctance.

There was a stillness, a peace, that lingered he caressed my face with a gentle hand and murmured, "Good night, my sweet. I'll return to sing you to sleep. Till then."

He kissed my forehead, then left.

I turned to the house with a dreamy sigh, and I blushed when I noticed the curtains of the front window fluttering guiltily.

When I entered the house, my mom was sitting on the couch, probably trying to look like she'd been there the entire time rather than spying. She patted the cushion beside her, and I sat down. She put her arm around me in an unusually maternal fashion.

"Honey, I...I'll admit that, when I first met Edward, I was worried that you were taking an infatuation too seriously...it was confusing to me, how intense it was...you were in love, even then, weren't you?"

She looked to me, questioning, and I smiled involuntarily, biting my lip.

"Yeah. We both were."

She giggled and teased, "Bella! You said it was just a crush!"

I only laughed.

"Well," she continued, "you two are _very _sweet together. I get choked up just looking at you--and I know you'll be happy together."

"Mom..." I hugged her impulsively, tightly. "Thank you so much," I breathed through a hazy veil of unshed tears. Why was I so emotional today?

Luckily, the intense moment passed, and we were soon able to chat normally, Renee quizzing me on wedding details and teasing me about the wedding night. After a lot of embarrassment and a _lot_ of blushing, I got her to tell me about Phil and how she was doing in Florida.

We were laughing at something when she finally glanced at the clock.

"Oh, honey, I should go; Phil's waiting up for me at the hotel, and it's a long drive...but I'll see you soon, right?"

I smiled.

"Of course, Mom."

She sighed and hugged me.

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too, Mom."

She went out to the car she was renting, which had been parked a little ways away so that I wouldn't suspect anything when I got home. It wouldn't have made a difference even if it had been in the driveway; I'd been far too caught up in Edward to notice much, anyway.

I waited until I heard the driving away, then dashed upstairs, and quickly went through the motions of getting ready for bed. Charlie had excused himself much earlier, on account of how early he had to get up (not to mention the awkwardness of being around Renee for that long), so he was probably already asleep.

And, sure enough, as soon as I opened my bedroom door I was swept up in a pair of protective, chillingly masculine arms.

* * *

**Not exactly a cliffhanger, but enough to make you want more, right? Right?**

**lol, sorry, this came a little later than I wanted, but it was FINALS WEEK! Meaning end of the semester tests and projects and various other unpleasantries for me, including very little sleep.**

**Oh, on another note, to those that want eventual lemons in this (it _is_ close to the wedding). Here is part of a review reply I sent:**

I don't write lemons, for several reasons:

Once you do a lemon, little romantic gestures like quick kisses and cuddle-time don't mean as much.

Also, sometimes it gets hard to show that they make love because they're IN love, not just because they have uncontrollable carnal needs.

Plus, sex is just one of those things that I find are best left to the imagination and kept private.

I don't mind alluding to sexual intercourse after they're married, because it's part of a healthy marriage, but I won't go into detail.

The very closest I get is in 'Butter!', so read that if you want to know how far I go.

--Elyse

**There you have it! No lemons, but, rest assured, plenty of romance ahead.**

**I got 14 reviews for the last chapter...if you beat that, I'll give you a special somethin somethin come next update. ;D**

**And please tell me how you liked it, and if you want anything to change. It really does make a difference.**

I accept anonymous reviews :)


	4. Ch 4: Enthusiasm

**I just want to thank you for all of your support in this story; every review means so much to me. And I'm sorry this took so long!**

**Oh! Since you were so wonderful with your reviews, I tried to put some extra nice fluff in here for you! :D**

**Enjoy.**

**Sunset Ch 4: Miss me? **

**Or **

**Enthusiasm**

_I waited until I heard the driving away, then dashed upstairs, and quickly went through the motions of getting ready for bed. Charlie had excused himself much earlier, on account of how early he had to get up (not to mention the awkwardness of being around Renee for that long), so he was probably already asleep._

_And, sure enough, as soon as I opened my bedroom door I was swept up by a pair of protective, chillingly masculine arms._

I squealed quietly as Edward spun me around in a few gentle circles, and returned his ecstatic grin as he sat in the rocking chair with me snuggled cozily in his lap.

After a few blissful minutes of my favorite kind of hello-kissing-he whispered, "I missed you."

My grin took on a wicked gleam.

"Oh, really? I couldn't tell."

Edward eagerly pulled me in for another, more intense kiss, and I was soon breathless. His arms wound tighter about my waist, pulling me flush against him, and when one hand trailed a short way to my hip, my pulse sped to double-time. My fingers curled tightly in his hair as his other hand crept slowly up my back to the nape of my neck, causing delicious shivers to run up and down my spine.

He finally slowed down, seeming to realize my near-faint condition, and began kissing gently along my jaw and neck. Then, when my heart had calmed somewhat, his lips meandered leisurely to my ear.

"Do you believe me now?" he breathed against my skin, a smile evident in his voice.

I pulled in a shaky breath.

"Yes...I think you made your...sincerity _quite _clear."

He chuckled.

"I'd best leave soon; I don't know how much longer I can bear having you at my mercy," he teased, a slight but utterly tempting growl entering his voice as he tilted his face until our noses were almost touching.

I was, too; I probably felt softer than putty in his firm, capable arms.

It was incredible that I was able to form a solid thought with him so close, but somehow I managed to tease back.

I nodded solemnly, mockingly somber since I knew he had no intention of leaving.

"Mm. Perhaps that would be best. We wouldn't want to get carried away, now, would we?"

His eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Actually, I was more concerned that Alice might _see _us getting 'carried away' and then come to act as chaperone. You know how I hate being interrupted."

_"Edward!'_

Oh, he was _wicked._

"Sh-h-h," he forced out through quakes of laughter.

More quietly, I continued, shaking my head and laughing softly.

"Edward, I swear, you are absolutely incorrigible!"

It was true; ever since he had put _me _in charge of our, erm, physical activities, he'd been much more...playful. It was as if some enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and now this other side of him was free to come through.

Edward just grinned down at me, but then sighed.

"You really should get some sleep, though."

I sighed, too, pouting just a little.

He lifted me up in his arms and brought me over to the bed, making sure I was comfortably situated on my side before settling down behind me. I snuggled into his marble embrace and leaned against his chest with another sigh, albeit more contented this time.

I had to beam in pleasure, though, when he touched his lips to my throat, moving gently and enticingly along the expanse of my bared neck.

"Are you tired?" he asked between kisses.

I giggled quietly.

"I don't see how you can expect me to be when you are so wonderfully distracting."

Immediately, he removed his mouth from where it had been working so seriously against the skin beneath my jaw.

Almost as immediately thereafter, I exclaimed, "Hey! I didn't mean I wanted you to _stop!"_

It was truly a miracle that I was able to sound so indignant while keeping my voice subdued enough to not wake Charlie.

The bed shook with his silent laughter.

"I'm sorry," he told me with keen amusement, "but I rather thought that I shouldn't be _distracting _you from sleeping."

He gently brushed aside a lock of hair to kiss the nape of my neck, and I shivered pleasantly.

Then, I twisted around to face him and kiss his cheek warmly.

"I _love _being distracted by you."

He grinned and brought his face closer to mine, eyes smoldering.

I could tell that it was going to be a _very _lovely night.

... ... ...

I woke up much later than usual-no surprises there-and rolled out of bed with utmost reluctance. Edward went down stairs to make breakfast for me, since Charlie was long gone by now, and I shuffled off to the bathroom, bag of toiletries in hand, for a brief but wonderfully soothing shower.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up so late," Edward said contritely as I entered the kitchen-which smelled absolutely delicious.

I grinned.

"Oh, I don't mind. Hey, what is that? It smells wonderful."

He smiled back sheepishly.

"I hope you like omelets."

... ... ...

Edward. Is. Mine.

Seriously. Any man who cooks this well should be locked away as protection from the hordes of women running after him.

I'll admit-at first, I was a bit annoyed that he had to be so much better at everything than me, but, by the second bite, I didn't really care anymore. It was too exquisite to feel bitter over.

He did admit to me, though, that there isn't much he can cook without serious help. Eggs are a particular challenge, since they vary so much according to individual taste, but he'd been watching the food network, and...

I had to laugh at how he did so much to please me only to shrug it off as nothing special.

Then, though, Edward told me that he had to go back to the house to talk some things over with Alice-more last minute wedding plans, I guess-and that she wanted me to come over too, as soon as I finished grocery shopping.

"How did she know I-never mind."

Edward chuckled, kissed me goodbye, and left.

...then came back, kissed me again, deeply, and said, "Alright, I'm really going now. I love you."

I laughed.

"Love you too."

I smiled as he kissed me just once more before he disappeared.

That smile remained firmly planted on my face until it hurt.

He really was wonderful.

... ... ...

Edward was on my mind all the way to the store, and it was all I could do not to grin like an idiot. When I walked in, though, I saw a familiar face-and promptly headed in the other direction.

"Bella!"

_'Too late...' _I groaned inwardly.

* * *

**Hmm…any guesses as to who it might be? Let me know!**

**Please review!**


End file.
